Everything
by paigee96
Summary: Troy and Gabriella reminiscing, and of course, being the cutest couple around.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Everything.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Troy remembering the greatest day of his life. One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own Zac Efron. In my dreams. Haha, I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: First story here. So go easy on me lol :) Just something I had in my head.

* * *

**

He was craving her again.

His golden muscular figure was quivering violently, he ached for her. Every inch of his drenched salty skin throbbed for her. Throbbed to hold her. His baby-blues stared intensely at the clock, mentally pleading for the next torturous five minutes and seven seconds to go by quicker.

The pulsating beat of his heart was rapid against his chest. He just couldn't wait to see her. He took a brief, fleeting glance around the room, anything to keep his mind off how he wanted to dash out of the spotless ashen coloured room, and into her arms.

He wished the elderly, potty woman at the front of the classroom would calm down. Her overly-enthusiastic voice was beginning to grate on him. Wait a sec, who was he kidding? She ticked him off the minute he stepped through the door. She was just babbling away about nonsense that no-one gave a rat's ass about. He could be intently listening to her sweet giggles right now. But no, he had to listen to his best friend snoring from behind him and a whack-job in front of him. God, this is painful! Could time get any slower?

He glanced out of the window. It was blazing-hot today. It was like that on Friday. He simply smiled, since he couldn't get his Gabriella-craving mind off of Friday.

It was the best night of his full 17 years.

So far.

* * *

"_Come on, Ella."_

"_Troy, are you crazy?! There is not a chance in hell that I'm going to do this!" Her striking features were laced with bewilderment. She looked down in terror and apprehension, should she do this?_

"_Ella, baby, it's fine, it's not that big of a drop." After that statement she stared at him, as if he just knowingly said the Titanic was not a gigantic ship. "Ok, maybe it is a little, high?" Her glare said it all as he stumbled over his words. "Precious," He stated and she grinned elatedly, she felt like a princess when he entitles that as her nickname. "I'm going to be right beside you, holding you. Just think that you're flying, baby." She glanced at him hesitantly. "Hey, look at me, you really think, that me, the guy who loves you more than anyone in the world would risk your life? Trust me, you are completely safe sweetheart. Anyways, you have your incredibly handsome, boyfriend jumping down with you." He cheekily gave her his famous wink, that made her melt, and gave her a sweet peck on her puffy lips. She was the first one to pull away of course; he could never abandon her lips. He faintly blushed, and she obviously gave out a melodic giggle. He clutched her hand and walked her over to the edge of the bridge._

"_You owe me big, Bolton." He chuckled blissfully. He had to admit it, he was shitting himself too. He took a peep below him. The turquoise flowing river was beautiful, and a very, very, long way down. He wanted to do this though, ever since he saw this guy do it on this unknown documentary that he flicked on because he was waiting for Family Guy to come on. He wanted to do this; he kept telling himself that, especially with her._

_By the looks of it, she was just as tense and anxious as he was. But by the looks of her dazzling chocolate eyes, she also looked partly excited to do this. That made him a lot less jumpy. _

"_Ok guys, your all set up, don't worry, you're completely safe," He took a glimpse at the beautiful trembling girl who was checking her harness desperately, to see if there were any errors. "Ok then, Rob is going to be at the bottom, with the boat, you might get a little whiplash, but it won't hurt you. We'll let you bob up and down for bit, and then you'll find yourself in the water. Like I said, Rob is at the bottom with the boat, if there are any complications, which I doubt. We are 100% approved, we have a licence. Questions?" _

_The two wary looking teenagers both shook their heads simultaneously. "Awesome, let's roll!"_

_The handsome blue-eyed boy gazed down at the quivering gorgeous girl in his arms, who was just tucked under his neck. She was clinging to him like a baby, muttering "I can't believe this; I can't believe he's making me do this." Troy had to snigger at this whispered worry. Pressing a kiss to her temple he raised her head out from under his neck, and stroked her baby-soft cheek. _

"_Don't worry, together ok? We are doing this together. Its ok baby, I'm here, I'll protect you, you're going to love it, I know it. You're my everything; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise" He sweetly rubbed his nose with hers, making her lips curve up softly into a little smile. "Ready?"_

"_Only if you are." That simple sentence that flew out of her rouge lips spoke volumes to the two young lovers. Both smiled adoringly at one another, because they both knew, it would be fine, because the other would be right with them._

"_1... 2...3... BUNGEE!"_

_Delightful thunderous screams filled the blue/pink-hued heavens above, as adrenaline pumped through their bodies as they soared through the skies. Wind whipped in the couples hair, magic flowing around them. They both thought it was the most fearful dangerous experience they've ever took part in. But they'd do it again in a heartbeat._

_They were both now, desperately seeking oxygen, their chests heaving in time with their panting. There dizzy heads coming back from ecstasy, yelling how wonderful the previous activity felt to them. Smiling joyfully, they both screeched praises to each other, in the middle of the beautiful twinkling river as the sun was setting in the sky._

"_Oh My Gosh!!! That was incredible, thank you so much for making me do this. That was amazing! You're amazing!!" The last sentence she whispered gleefully, with a beautiful twinkle in her eye._

"_I know, I can't believe it. You were awesome baby, you were so brave, I knew you could do it! You are so brave! God, I love you so much! Your perfect!" Both froze, their faces quilted with astonishment, disbelief, and for Troy, embarrassment._

"_I mean, well, you see...err...what I meant was, I erm, we-" His faltering words were disturbed by the sweetest lips placed passionately on his. _

"_I love you too." He looked at her in amazement, surprise, adoration, devotion, but most of all love. There were so many feelings coursing through his build, he thought he was going to faint. Which wasn't good, since they were in the middle of the river, and there was a good probability he might just drown and die._

_But incredibly he didn't. He just went back to sweetly kissing his love's lips. It was perfect, it was their moment. No-one could touch them now. No slutty cheerleaders or jealous jocks. Or even Rob, who was impatiently waiting for them to get in the boat to take them back to shore. But he'd have to wait. Because on that particular Friday evening, it was there time. And no soul at all in the world, could ever lay a finger on what they had. Because they were each other's everything._

* * *

"Troy? Are you ok, man?"

Troy finally came back to reality and shook his head out of the daze he was in. "Erm, yeah. Are you?"

"Dude, class finished like 3 minutes ago."

Shit. Three magnificent minutes he could have spent with her, but he was too much in a stupor-like state to notice that everyone had left. He nodded in thanks to Chad, and speedily snatched immediate steps to her locker. As he did this, Chad shook his curly head amusedly, because all of his thoughts in his head consisted of, Troy Bolton, being completely and utterly whipped to Gabriella Montez.

Troy couldn't get to her fast enough. It was like he had giant concrete blocks on the ends of his feet. He had to be faster. He had to be-

Unworthy.

That was the thought that suddenly blazed through his brain. Oxygen was violently whipped out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe. She was too beautiful for words. Her midnight hair glimmered blindingly in the harsh sunlight. Her bronze skin was like butter, so soft, so kissable. Her slender body, that no matter how many times he fervently ran his hands all over, never ceased to amaze him. Her harmonic giggles that he could listen to all day and never got bored. Her smile, her lips, her nose, her cheekbones, and her eyelashes...every little detail about her he cherished and worshipped. But her eyes? Oh god, her eyes. She was perfect for him.

Then there eyes locked.

The intense feeling that they were feeling made them both shiver in longing. Longing to get out of school, and just run away, just those two, together always. Like they've always wanted, because after all, they were each other's everything.

Everything


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again, lol. I decided to carry on with this, it's not going to be a full-blown story, it's just going to be a series of one-shot kinda linked together, if that made any sense haha. I wanna thank cuzimbored, for helping me update this thingy lol, thankyou! This isn't as long as the 1st chapter, in future I will try to make it longer. Enjoy and review guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

He had the whole of East High at his feet.

Scratch that, he had the whole town at his feet.

Little children looked up to him in awe, girls obviously viewed him as a God, guys always saw him like he was the most coolest person ever to live, and even parents and elders even surveyed him as a very polite, sweet man.

Gabriella Montez felt a beaming smile sneak onto her captivating face.

Because she knew, that all of these things were totally true.

She gazed at him, greeting others in cheerfulness, and bashfully smiling when he got congratulated for the hundredth time on his impressive winning of the State Championship. Gabriella sighed contentedly, _wildcats have done it again_, she mused.

She knew he'd been sensing the pressure recently, you know, with basketball finals, tests, making time with friends, family and of course, Gabriella.

He tried though, he really did. After religiously preparing for the hard-hitting game ahead, during school and after, no matter what time it was, no matter how drained he felt, he always crept noiselessly into Gabriella's room and clasp her into a warm comforting embrace and whisked away into the land of dreams with her. Then, in the morning, they'd shared some loving whispers and sweet kisses until she forced him to whiz home and get dressed; before his parents would catch him slipping through the back door. She'd always inform him that she would meet him at school, but they both knew he would just come back while she was getting dressed and make her breakfast. Gabriella would always tell him to stop, but she soon realized that was never going to occur any time soon.

Her mom was never home nowadays, so it was just her in that big house. Troy couldn't stand that. He loathed on the fact that she was in an empty house all the time. Mrs Bolton would let her stay sometimes, because she felt sympathy for the poor girl, she could never absorb the fact of just abandoning her son for weeks on end. It just couldn't happen. But Troy loved staying at Gabriella's house, he would move in if he could.

Gabriella's face was showered with luminosity when she thought of this. Her and Troy, together all the time, it'd be like heaven.

"Oh my, look at that smile." A husky voice entered her ears; he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck adoringly. "What's made you so happy, baby?"

"Just thinking, of somebody, very special to me." She whispered teasingly, his handsome face glowed at this confession.

"Hmm, who might that be?" He asked cheekily, as he placed faint kisses to her neck.

"Well, someone who I think as charming, smart, hilariously funny, oh and very, very hot." She added with a saucy wink for effect, which made Troy want to grab her and push her against the lockers and kiss the crap out of her. By the twinkling look in his eye, she knew what his intentions were, so she turned into a harsh shade of red. "Stop it." Hiding her face from him, he chuckled at her.

"Ok, ok, I won't do anything I swear; anyways my Dad's office is just down the hall." They both shuddered at the thought of it.

"I love you." She stated, but she just had to, ever since they shared those beloved three words they couldn't stop saying it. Both smiles were just sickly-sweet to look at, but they didn't care one bit, after all they do love each other.

But come to think of it, they both loved each other the first time they saw each other.

_

* * *

_

The gorgeous beach was smothered with laughing teenagers, the message spread like wild fire that a raging party was happening on Saturday night.

_And Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had no idea what they were doing there. _

_The midnight sky could look romantic to some, but not if the image was slightly hindered by untamed partying teenagers. Gabriella couldn't stand it._

_She thought if she saw another grinding couple she would literally explode. The heavy air was too much for her. Taylor and Chad were making out somewhere, as usual. She just moved here, and the three days that she's been here, she had never seen two people kiss so much in her life. It's like both lips were fused permanently, like glue or something. Gabriella giggled while shaking her raven-haired head, she wouldn't ever be like that. Someone with her all the time would probably driver her insane. Or so she thought._

_She found this quiet little cove-like place with a little waterfall, it was beautiful and better yet, peaceful. It was so intoxicating, how everything was just still, quiet. Ironic really, since there was a pack of fierce, free teenagers, dancing the night away like there was no tomorrow. _

"_Shit." _

_Gabriella turned her head sharply around, completely startled by the sudden noise. Her eyes were soon placed on a boy, plonked on the ground looking so embarrassed. With a beetroot coloured face, looking like he was going to die any moment from humiliation._

"_Err, sorry. I just, well, I ju- hey, I'm Troy." The most captivating blue eyes locked with hers, the bashful boy felt enchanted with the girl in front of him. The girl was fascinated him with already, and she'd only just laid eyes on him. He had to be the most handsome man she'd ever seen._

"_Gabriella." They both grinned contentedly as they got to know each other, as they knew, that what they have so far is already so special._

* * *

Both grinned, knowing that time, was when there life changed completely. Even if they didn't know it then, it didn't matter. Because right off the bat, they always knew they had that _something. _Then they both soon found out _something _had become everything they ever wanted.

"Yo, lovebirds! Can you stop with the smooching and the eye-talking thing? It's weird!" You can always count on Chad to ruin a perfect moment. The two "lovebirds" simultaneously rolled their eyes. Both hands tightened, and followed the overly energetic man. It didn't matter, they were past caring, they both knew that there little world, would soon be revisited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a filler, really :) But its kinda a lead-up to the next chapter, which will be interesting. Please review if you can, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Troy Bolton could be identified as a possessive person.

The way he viewed it was, if he had something that was his, and it was sacred to him, no-one would lay a finger on it.

Like his framed signed Lakers vest, signed by The Kobe Bryant himself. His dad had got it for him, for his 16th birthday, and he was so ecstatic with it, the first few days he got it he kept polishing the frame. He stated that he didn't even want a fingerprint mark to be imprinted on his most prized possession.

There was also his dog, Dreamer. He could never forget when he first got him. Chad had got a cat for his 8th birthday, and all the kids in the neighbourhood would come over, just to take a peek at it. But Troy had no idea why, since "Shaquille" was the laziest cat in history. It was stupid really; the plump thing would just sleep all the time. He couldn't even do any tricks, and Troy's eight year old brain could've sworn that Shaquille was Garfield, well, a real life version of him. But he didn't eat lasagne, so he wasn't 100 percent sure. But anyway, Troy got woken up by the soothing voice of his mother, telling him to go downstairs; he did, and saw that on Jack Bolton's lap, lay the smallest puppy Troy ever saw. He called him Dreamer, since ironically Troy was just having a dream about having a pet of his own, because he was a_ tad _jealous that Chad had a pet before him. But it didn't matter because the next thing he knew, the whole neighbourhood was in his house, not Chad's. And "Garfield" was the furthest thing out of everyone's minds. He knew that a bunch of kids wanted to take Dreamer for walks and stuff, but he didn't let it happen, Dreamer was his, and his only.

Then of course, was his first basketball that he ever played with. Which was pretty much a beat-up old thing, rightly so, after having after all these years, but he would never let his mother put it in the trash, it was too special.

And of course, his ancient white truck. Everyone at East High, assumed he should have the latest and greatest car, since he was extremely popular, and his family was never too-short of money. But it was his baby; it made it even more special since it came out of his own money, not his parents. He always laughed at the memory of him pulling up in the heap of scrap metal, in East Highs parking lot. He smirked amusingly, recalling how everyone's faces gawked back at him horror. But it didn't matter if it was a pile of junk, it was still his, and to him, it was just as special as a Porsche or an Audi.

So yeah, everyone knew about Troy's household valuables, and his "baby", and how obsessive he was over them, but everyone also had the knowledge of how possessive he was over Gabriella Montez. And trust me; no-one ever crossed the line when it came to her. Even though he was one of the nicest guys that you could ever get along with, you wouldn't fuck up with Gabriella. Ever. Because Ella was his, no-one else's. But there was one person, a stupid person, who landed under those cold icy orbs because he was getting to hands-on with her.

_

* * *

_

Josh Masterson hated it in East High already.

_The worst part was he had only been in the grounds for 9 minutes and 21 seconds._

_Everyone was just so fucking cheerful. _

_He thought if he saw another picture of a wildcat, he might just scream horrendously. The colours of red, white and black were splashed all around him. All over the walls were banners, trophies, and pictures of the school basketball team. Cheerleaders were chanting "WILDCATS!" continually. Yeah, you could definitely say East High was a "spirit school." He also had a new-found hatred for something else too. East High's golden boy, aka Troy Bolton. _

_He'd never even the met the dude, yet he loathed him with a detesting passion. He was just everywhere, he already learned he was the captain of the basketball team, and girls practically fainted pathetically at his feet. This guy was obviously a legend at this school. If he just pitifully uttered his hate for him, he'd probably be dead in a matter of seconds. By his wannabes or his fan girls, he didn't know who'd get to him first._

_He took a fleeting glance across the over-flowing hallway and froze. _

_There she was._

_The sexiest, most beautiful, prettiest girl he'd ever lay eyes on. _

_He knew who she was. He wasn't completely oblivious to the gossip floating around the schools walls. Gabriella Montez. The captain's girlfriend. _

_His enemy's girlfriend._

_Of course he'd seen her picture plastered all over the bulletin boards; she won the Scholast-thingy. But he never took a proper look, he just wanted to get out of there, since there was so much contagious, sickening spirit surrounding him. Of course there were pictures all over her with him. The shining couple of the school. The girls were oozing with jealousy, and the boys secretly gave Troy looks that could kill. Then, the perfect idea popped into his mind. A minute later, he found himself laughing with her, standing right next to her. The idea seemed to be already in action before he could stop himself._

"_Hey, err, Gabriella Monroe, right?" He asked her politely. Gabriella whipped her head away from her locker and locked eyes with the boy. He was handsome, but not her Troy. He was too handsome for words to her...and the rest of the female population._

_She giggled while shaking her head, "Its Montez actually." She saw the boy looking embarrassed, but he was faking, inside he was marvelling about the way she giggled and talked, he was a good actor though, no-one would ever think that he was about to destroy a perfect relationship. She felt bad that he was looking sort-of humiliated, so she quickly changed the subject. "How come I haven't seen you around here before?"_

"_I'm new, I just moved here from Chicago."_

"_Ah, the windy city, quite a change isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, a big change, actually." The boy's head furtively looked down at his shoes, with a some-what saddened look displayed across his features. If Gabriella would have looked closely, and wasn't too busy feeling bad for the guy, she would have noticed a shining victory glimmering in the boys sea green eyes. _

_She felt bad for him, she was a "new kid" once here too, and of course if anyone knew what if feels like to be an outsider, she did. She had once dealt with it for years, never fitting in, or gelling with her classmates, but ever since she had stepped within the walls of East High, she knew it would be different than her past schools. She didn't know why, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She soon found out why though. "Well, do you want me to show you around, it's kind of big here?"_

"_YES." They both laughed as he thankfully shouted this. East High was the one of the biggest schools in Albuquerque. It took her weeks to find out where all of her classes were, but at least she had Troy, always ready to help her. _

"_Ok then, follow me, err..." She trailed off, she didn't even know the guys name._

"_Josh Masterson." He smiled as he quickly whisked his hand out of his jean pocket and reached for her hand._

"_Well, you already know my name." They laughed, but she soon felt a little uncomfortable since he was gripping her hand really tight, but she thought nothing of it, he just might be a bit too nervous, being his first day and all. She soon learned that nervousness wasn't the case. _

_As he finally loosened his grip on his hand, she quickly stepped out into the hallway. But then she remembered Troy. _

_She was supposed to be meeting him before her next class, since they had no more of them together for the rest of the day, and it was free period, so of course they wanted to spend as much time as possible together._

"_I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, I was supposed to meet my boyfriend five minutes ago." She could've sworn as soon as she voiced those words that his eyes turned black with anger, as though he hated the fact she had a boyfriend. But now he just seemed hiding his disappointment. Gabriella felt terrible she had to make it up to him, "You could always, come and meet him, he's a real nice guy, he's the captain of the wildcats here." Josh inwardly rolled his eyes, he thought everyone in China knew who fucking Troy Bolton was._

"_Are you sure?" She nodded her head fervently feeling guilty that she almost just ditched him to be with her boyfriend. But the walk to the gym made up for it. They both got along famously, laughing and joking the entire time, but now and again Gabriella got that uncomfortable feeling from Josh, little things she would notice, like him gazing at her, in almost a, hungry way. But those unnerving thoughts shot out of her mind once she laid her eyes on the beautiful man waiting for her. His gorgeous head lifted up and his dazzling eyes spotted her straight away. A relief filled sigh slipped out of her red lips. That familiar longing in her stomach for him turned into utter contentment._

_Then Troy noticed the boy beside her, and his eyes darkened fiercely, since his eyes were running up and down his girlfriend's body ravenously. Josh's eyes finally landed on him, and also darkened, seeing his opponent for the first time._

"_Who the fuck are you?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanna thank everyone for reviewing and adding me to there favorite stories list. It means a lot, especially since this is my first story/series of one-shots :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The incessant ringing was starting to grate on him.

The constant ring was soon followed by a sweet voice that made his insides warm, but it was followed once again by an annoying bold beep. God, why couldn't she just answer her phone?

"Precious, it's me, again...please, talk to me, I know this is like my millionth message, but I'm sorry, really...I didn't mean what I said, I'm a jerk." He sighed miserably; he didn't mean too, the asshole was all over her, as soon as his eyes zoomed in on the slimy guy practically leaving a trail of drool on the floor, he instantaneously felt hatred, anger, jealousy and everything between. "Ok, I see your still intent on ignoring me, but just please, call me? I want- no, I need, to see if your okay. I love you baby, so much." He put his phone down, and stared at it, for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple of seconds. God, it was torture not being with her, holding her. The words just flew out of his mouth before he could even comprehend that he yelled them, his rage was red-hot. He wasn't stupid, the guy looked like he wanted to fuck her right then and there, this made him cringe, and the thought of another man, inside her, there sweaty bodies writhing together...

STOP IT BOLTON.

He snarled out angrily, ready to attack on anything that came his way; no man would ever be inside Gabriella except him. Ever.

That's what he kept telling himself, he tried to calm down, knowing that him getting in the mind-set of someone who wanted to break a guy's neck wouldn't exactly help his situation right now. So he just sat there, hands on his head, trying to regulate his breathing, because he'd do anything to get Gabriella talking to him again. He tried to think of pleasant times, most of the memories he thought were all consumed with Gabriella of course. Like their first date, first time he made love to her, first time they kissed, and of course, the first time they ever locked eyes with one another. A bolt of electricity travelled up and down his spine and he shivered, just thinking about the special, sacred moment made him yearn for her even more.

* * *

"_Chad, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to stay here!" Chad shook his curly head, getting sick of the whiny complaints that seemed to be continually spewing out of his best friend's mouth._

"_Dude, come on! Free booze, no shitty supervision, plus were partying on a frickin' beach, WITH a bonfire! How completely awesome could a party get? I don't even know what your ugly-ass face is worrying about, have you seen how many ladies have been eyeing you up tonight? Like, super hot ones too! But then again, that's nothing new is it? Lucky son-of-a-bitch." Troy rolled his eyes, is that all Chad could think about? Yeah, he was a seventeen year old, and no he wasn't a virgin, he had his experiences, he just wasn't fucking a different girl every night. _

"_Why, jealous or something? Because I'm sure your girlfriend would love to hear that." Troy responded cheekily, with that usual mischievous glimmer in his azure eyes._

"_You wouldn't even try that asshole." Chad glared back, with a threatening stance forming on his muscular body._

"_Oh yeah? Try me, any day of the week my friend, because you know I can whip your ass at anything. But anyway, back to my pleas, I WANT TO GO HOME!" He bellowed the last bit, he was so fucking bored! He would much rather, go home and play on his x-box. Call of Duty, and some junk food sounded like heaven on earth right now. _

_Chad rolled his eyes, beginning to get irritated with the blue-eyed boy. "Stop bitching okay? You sound like Sharpay right now, try and have some fun, now I'm gonna go find my girl. Hey, she's bringing a friend tonight, she just moved to East High, want me to put a good word in for you, big guy?" The intimidating look on Troy's face said it all. "Ok, ok, fine, later dude." As soon as Chad disappeared within the heard of grinding couples until he could no longer be seen, Troy was trying to find a way out of the stupid party._

_Some moments later Troy realised that Chad was his only ride home, therefore he would have to wait for him to finish groping Taylor, he could always find a girl to give him a ride – no pun intended. Since any girl, would be willing to spend time with him, but he wasn't that desperate to go home. So there he was, far away from the crazy party, and enduring a peaceful walk by the ocean, where he soon enough came by a peaceful cove. Whosever get-together this was, did a good job, candles were randomly displayed all over the beach away from the party, making the mood so much more romantic; and more importantly for Troy, easier to see._

_He was looking at the ocean, looking out at the shining moon reflecting on the midnight, mysterious sea. Until he heard the most beautiful, enchanting sound, which seemed like music, but in fact was only a charming giggle. He was so captivated with the sound, and to busy looking for the owner of the sweet sound, he didn't notice the big rock wedged in the sand right in front of him._

"_Shit." _

_He found himself plonked in the sand, like an idiot, bashfully gazing at the most stunning woman he'd ever seen in his lifetime. He felt the heat rising up to his face, and he wanted to vanish from the earth that very minute. Say something, Bolton! Stop creepily drooling over her and say something! That was the only thought in his mind, the rest was just mush, too hypnotised by the gorgeous woman in shyly peering at him._

"_Err, sorry. I just, well, I ju- hey, I'm Troy." He inwardly rolled his eyes. Smooth Bolton, smooth. Real lady-killer you are. Lady-killer? What the fuck?_

"_Gabriella" She replied, as they both had sugar-sweet grins on their faces. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world in that moment._

* * *

He rang her mobile again, and again, there was no answer. He could always go round to her house, he had a key, and it would be okay since her mother wasn't there, as usual.

He winced at the thought of her mother. She just didn't give a shit really, and it wasn't fair on his Ella, not at all. He wasn't fond of Gabriella's mother, he never voiced this, because that would be a not nice thing for Gabi to hear, and outrageously disrespectful, since Gabriella loved her mother dearly, even if she didn't get as much time with her as she wanted, Maria was still her mother, so he respected that. But deep inside, he thought she knew that he disliked her anyway. She knew everything about him. It was just the thought of leaving her, for weeks on end, not spending enough time with her, not giving a damn, which was what made his temperature rise. Her dad was even worse. God he hated him, with everything inside of him. He just couldn't fathom the thought of why Ella's parents didn't give a shit about her, because to him, she was perfect.

God, here I am trying to get my anger down, and I'm thinking about Ella's father to do so, nice Bolton. He soon decided that he would have to go to her house; he knew she would not like this, because she had been avoiding him for fourteen hours now, but he had to at least try to see her. Minutes later he was at her balcony, just standing there, in the rain.

_

* * *

_

An almighty deafening explosion was striking the sky, making the handsome man jump in his bed once more. The raindrops were pelting against his window, each drop reminding him how lonely she must be. The downpour was ferocious tonight; he would have to go see her. She hated thunderstorms.

_It didn't matter if he was sick, or that he felt completely miserable, he would soon light up when he would see her. He always did. He had been stranded in his bed sheets all day, not at school, sick as a dog. Endless coughs spluttered out of his mouth, and he had forgotten how much rolls of toilet paper he had used for his never-ending sniffly nose. But he had to go see her, he knew her mother was home for once, but that didn't matter. He had a right to go in his girlfriend's house, he had been the one taking care of her, Maria had just been travelling all four corners of the world, always "forgetting" to phone home. Yeah, he was going, and that's final._

_Half an hour later, he was soaked to the bone, standing dripping wet on Gabriella's floor, he was standing there frozen. He was freezing, but not that sort of frozen, the shocked kind. His baby, his everything, his Ella, was sobbing her heart out on the floor. _

_He had never felt pain like it._

_She had always been so strong, being left for weeks on end, not even getting one lousy phone call for days, and she seemed like she was fine, even though he knew she wasn't she never shown her feelings about her mother's departure or her father's ignorance. She never panicked, and she was always so calm, and collected, always knowing what to do. She was so smart, she could do anything. Always happy, she was basically known for her constant cute giggles and her heart-stopping grins. _

_His heart felt like it had been ripped out of him; every sob flitting out of her mouth was breaking him, every tear dripping down her face was stabbing him. He had never been in so much pain in his lifetime; he felt pure emptiness in his being._

_She looked up at him, finally noticing that he was in the room. He looked at her blood-shot eyes, and broke. So he fell to his knees, he couldn't stand up; he wasn't strong enough for that. "Oh baby." His voice broke out, he couldn't think of anything else to do or say, so he just clung to her desperately as she sobbed into the night. _

* * *

He found out that night that she had called her father, just to say hello, as she hadn't spoke to him in weeks, apparently he wasn't in the best of moods, so he barely talked, that was nothing new though. He barely ever talked to her; he was too busy with his new wife and kids. He didn't have time for his first-born. And she was sick of it.

So she yelled at him, all of her frustrations and pain came pouring out of her, things that had been building up inside her for years. But the bad thing was, Gabriella got her bad temper, from her father. So it looked like she wasn't the only angry one on the phone that day. It soon turned into an explosive argument, rage oozing out of one other, until Gabriella's father viciously screamed out words that a daughter or a son never wanted to hear.

"WE DIDN'T WANT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU WERE A MISTAKE. ME AND MARIA SHOULD HAVE GOT RID OF YOU AS SOON AS WE GOT THE CHANCE!"

Troy wanted to kill him.

As soon as those hate-filled words entered his ears he wanted to cause excruciating pain to him. How dare he?!? It took days for her to stop crying, one moment she would break, but Troy was always there, putting the pieces back together again. She had tried to hide her hurt sometimes, knowing that she would have to calm Troy's anger down. Troy had never seen Mr Montez with his own eyes, luckily for him, because of he ever did, he would slaughter him. He never saw him, because he simply didn't like Albuquerque, so he never came to visit his daughter, it would be vice versa. She would go to New York for a couple of weeks, and would always come back looking rejected. Troy shook his head of the thought, he didn't want to think of that asshole know, to him, Greg Montez could go to hell; he wanted to see his girl, and that was all that mattered. Too bad she didn't even want to speak to him, he thought dejectedly.

He opened the door, where his favourite brunette was lying down on her bed; she soon shot up and glared at him when he walked through the door though.

"What do you want Troy?" Her face was a like a stone, staring at him, with that face. That face that she did, when she was disappointed in him, that face that made him feel about two inches tall.

"I called and called, why didn't you answer?" Even though Gabriella looked mad at him, and he felt ashamed to even let her down, the relief that she was okay was spreading joy all over his body. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when he set eyes on her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she knew she was giving him a hard time, but he deserved it. She _did_ spot those lingering looks Josh would send her way. But, he wouldn't do anything right? She already told him, that she had a boyfriend. He seemed like a nice guy, laughing and joking with her, never being flirty with her. So then Troy stepped over the mark, and just _had to _act on those glances, he was so possessive sometimes.

It turned her on the most of the time. As everyone knew, Troy was more than handsome. So obviously, she loved when Troy gave guys death glares to guys that were ogling her like a piece of meat. Or when he pulled her tightly against him whenever he saw a guy walk past and just merely glance at the two young lovers. He always left hickeys on her neck, which drives her insane most of the time, since she always had to explain why she was wearing her hair down with a scarf on in the summer. Attention like that off Troy Bolton was enough for you to never lay eyes on another guy again. So of course she liked it, loved it in fact, but sometimes, he would he would go...too far. But that was just who he was. Sometimes though, there is a thin line of being protective and being out of order.

* * *

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

_Gabriella's eyes widened as he demanded this, what was he doing? She looked at Josh, who looked just as shocked as she was, whereas Troy on the other hand, just looked plain pissed, with a hint of jealousy, well, hint, being an understatement. _

"_Who the fuck are you?" He repeated this, with more firmness in his voice than last time, and that's when Gabriella noticed. His eyes. Black, hard black, not the sparkling, breath-taking cobalt ones she adored. His eyes were full of the purest hate, jealousy, anger ever to be written into someone's orbs. She knew Josh noticed this too, as he was a good few metres behind her know, obviously concerned about Troy's next move, she felt his hand touch her waist, as he whispered into her ear. "I think I should go, wanna come with?" _

_That's when it happened. _

_That tiny whisper, into her right ear triggered Troy's temper, which then spiralled into full overload. He pounced on Josh like a raging, uncontrolled, intense tiger. That was the only way you could describe him. Soon enough his fists were pounding all over Josh's limp form, growls ejecting out of him mouth. _

"_TROY! STOP IT NOW!"_

_But because he was too busy thumping Josh; her voice didn't even enter his ears, just Josh's shrieks. Soon enough Mr Bolton found the source of the ear-splitting noises that were booming through his office door. And boy, Troy was in a shitload of trouble. But he didn't care, he simply didn't even care that he was on the edge of suspension. His dad helped him out on that one, pleading with Principal Matusi that he would help out after school, and informing him that he was a good kid, he luckily didn't get suspension. Everyone knew this wasn't the regular easy-to-get-along-with senior, this wasn't like him at all. He always got grades, tried his absolute best at everything, and never, ever did he get into petty fights. Until now._

_So after about 20 dozen lectures and rules that were now permanently cemented in his brain, Gabriella came to see him. She wasn't happy, at all. Both still hadn't completely calmed down from the incident, so of course, a fierce argument was destined to commence._

"_Ella, he was fucking all over you, how could you not have noticed?!?"_

"_It's not like he was rubbing his hands all over me! Yeah, he was giving me a few glances, big fucking deal! So it made me feel uncomfortable, but it's not like he was ripping my clothes off!!! You didn't have to beat up the guy!!!"_

_Troy's anger hit the roof, even a mere mention of Gabriella and another guy knocked him sick to the bone. So when he was shouted a load of scenarios that Josh obviously wanted to do, made him boil._

"_THEN I GUESS IF YOU'RE SO BOTHERED ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND, WHY DONT YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU, AS HE SO DESPERATELY WANTS TOO!" _

_That particular comment earned him a stinging red handprint on his left cheek. _

_

* * *

_**I'll go more in depth about how they got together and met in future chapters, hope you enjoyed! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed the rating to M, you know, just to be on the safe side :) I also just wanna thank everyone for reviewing and adding my stories to alerts and favourites and stuff, thankyou very much :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Her dazzling orbs drowsily fluttered open to reveal the beautiful man muttering her name lovingly in his dreams.

"Ella, love, love you." His barely incoherent mumbles put an amused smirk on her face yet her heart soared. He was too adorable. He was jus- Wait. What time is it? She searched hazardly around the dark room. The sun hadn't even risen yet, what the hell was she doing up? She groaned as she located her phone and saw the time. 5:41. It was also a Saturday. She was not amused.

Just like she wasn't last night…

Looked like the roaring thunder matched her mood.

Last night she had never felt so much fury inside of her. How dare he say scream at her, yelling her to go fuck Josh. Who does he think he is?!?! But then, deep down inside, a part of her, a terribly weak part of her; was filled with pure guilt. She had never slapped her baby before.

She didn't mean too, it was the heat of the moment, he said those terrible words to her and her anger increased and suddenly her handprint was imprinted on his smooth cheek. She ran home after that, too angry to apologize, yet too guilty too show face. Didn't seem like he cared though, since he had left her with a dozen missed phone calls, and tons of texts and voice mails.

She just needed to be alone right now, she couldn't talk to him, she lay down on her bed. She remembered as she was trying to calm down, she noticed there was a massive thunder and lightening episode that was going on outside. Usually she would be bothered about the thunder, how booming it was as she hated loud noises, so she would crawl under her sheets and hide until Troy came; like a knight in shining armour. Ready to protect, as usual.

He would go full lengths to make her forget about deafening noises that took place outside. He would always bring her two favourite people, Ben and Jerry. They would always end up feeding each other. She adored him for this, because he wasn't really a sweet-tooth guy, where as she, would die for chocolate. Then there was the fact that he loved to workout, sports, sports and more sports. The closest thing that she would do that involved sports was watching the Lakers on her TV. Then, there was the fact that they looked so different, the colour of skin, hair, eyes, yet they were the perfect fit, like one half of the other. They were always together though, no matter what. He was an early bird, where as you wouldn't see Gabriella wide awake until early afternoon. Which is why she found it so damn stupid that she was up and she wasn't. She wouldn't even bother trying to go back and join him in the land of dreams, she could never go back to sleep once her mocha orbs were open. But, she couldn't wake him up, he looked so…peaceful.

She ran her fingers gently down his bare back, caressing him, then her fingers traced his defined large muscles, making him tightening his hold on her and bringing her even further against his naked body, if that was even possible. They faces were so close together, there individual smells mixed together, as there calming breaths interlaced with one another. Her eyes scanned his face, he was such a beautiful man. She didn't think it was possible, for a man to be so handsome. She traced his face with eyes, vowing to savour this moment, and permanently burning every sigle cell of his face into her brain. She was still stroking him back muscles affectionately and she was sure he shivered.

Her eyes gazed down, to his golden skin, his abs, his calloused yet soft hands that were gripping her tightly close to him; and his large manhood. She pleasantly felt a sharp bolt of electricity roll down her spine, just think that just a mere few hours ago, the most precious part of him, was inside the most sacred part of her. She smiled at this, it was always so passionate; yet he would never hurt her. He would die before he let anything happen to her.

Which was another reason why she felt so guilty about slapping him. She knew that he didn't deliberately shout those words at her just to hurt her. Both were so enraged that they didn't know what they were doing. She shook her head shamelessly, they should really talk about it, because to be honest they didn't really last night…

_

* * *

_

Her eyes landed on his frame, she involuntarily quivered at the sight of him.

_He was soaked to the bone, his white shirt clung to him like a second skin. Outlining his protruding muscles. His hair was drenched, it almost looked the same colour as her own hair; which made his eyes look ever darker. More intense._

_But she couldn't let her desire show through, she had to be strong. She could do it, she was pissed at him, she should be able not to rip his clothes off and beg him to take her right there. So she put an emotionless expression on her face, and glared._

"_What do you want Troy?" He mind kept flashing up images of him beating up Josh, which made her disappointed in him, he could have got suspended, it could have gone on his public record, the how wouldn't have been able to get a scholarship. What was he thinking? Thank God for Jack Bolton._

"_I called and called, why didn't you answer?" He asked, an imploring expression on his face, yet she saw; a hint of…relief? His eyes were thankful about something. But she just rolled her eyes, didn't he get it? She didn't want to talk to him. _

"_Look Ella, baby, I just wan-"_

"_You know Josh's mom, Troy? She is angry, so fucking angry that she took him out of school. Jesus Troy, he had been there for an hour. Not even that! Yet he's already moving? She thinks that it's an outrage that her son got beat up on his first day, and to be honest, so do I."_

"_Cut the crap, Ella. He was asking for it, your just pissed could I said that you should fuck him, because he obviously wants too." He sharply answered back this, she seriously couldn't be putting all the blame on him could she? _

"_Wanted too, Troy, wanted too. There is a difference, since he can't now because he's stuck in hospital with a broken nose and a fractured wrist."_

"_Why, disappointed?" She glared at him, she was losing her patience with him now._

"_Don't make me hit you again, Troy."_

_He sighed. "Look I didn't come here, to start an argument. Okay? I came here because you weren't answering my calls…and I'm sorry. Very sorry, in fact. But it wasn't just my fault, when you were walking up to me, after he finished ogling you, I saw him, give me this look. A weird glaring bring-it-on look. Then when he put his arm on your waist he gave me this smirk, and that just did it for me. I couldn't control that beast in me, I'm sorry baby. You know I love you. You're my baby, my forever, my-"_

_He didn't finish because too rosy lips were slammed against so passionately, that he almost lost his footing. _

"_Love you, love you, love you." He muttered, kissing every inch of her face he could reach. She affectionately copied his actions, both soon ended up giggling as they were running out of breath. Soon though, there bodies ended up inflamed with desire, there bodies pressed against her lilac comforter. Clothes melted from writhing bodies. Hands and mouths ignited skin. Bodies soon became one. Climaxing as they gazed in one another's eyes, both had once again entered their heaven, their special connection was heightened once more, knowing that nothing or no-one could ever touch what they had together._

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Precious?" This sudden voice made her desire-blur filled brain come back to life.

"Nothing, sorry baby, did I wake you?" She removed his hair out of his eyes, blushing at the thought of her thinking about him ravishing her. He shook his head in response, a light smirk on his face. He'd seen that look across her face a few times, just before he would make love to her. Her eyes would darken and her breath would be filled with pants, then that glazed look would loom over her eyes. Which always turned him on, oh yeah, he knew _exactly _what she was thinking about.

"So, like I said before, what were you thinking about baby? Anything in particular?" He finished this sentence off with his famous swoon-worthy wink, lets just say, it was a good thing she was laying down.

She blushed embarrassed. "Stop teasing me." He chuckled and rolled them both over, so she was laying on his stomach.

"Don't be shy baby, I think that way about you too…all the time really." This made her blush even more, so therefore he laughed even more.

"Stop it, Troy." She giggled a bit, the amount of times she had seen the glazed look in his eyes, she couldn't even count on her own hand.

"Ok, sorry baby." He chuckled, obviously still amused about her humiliation.

"You can stop laughing you know, you always have that look on your face."

"And what look would that be, sweetheart?"

"The you-look-so-hot-right-know-that-I'm-imagining-you-in-your-panties face."

"Oh, you mean that face…" He trailed off, gazing at her with a fixed stare that made her cheeks rise up once again in embarrassment.

"You just love to tease, don't you?" She said, with a silly grin on her face and a glistening look featured in her chocolate eyes.

His adorable sniggers filled the room. "I hope you know that I'm going to embarrass you a lot from now on, just to see that charming blush rise on your cheeks, even when we get married. Hey, maybe even on our wedding day!" He finished his playful remarks with another wink. Man she wished he'd stop doing that, her heart could've exploded any moment.

To most seventeen year olds, the word "marriage" usually made them shudder, the thought of being with someone for the rest of their lives, seemed like a whole new frightening concept. But to Troy and Gabriella, it had always seemed like bliss.

They obviously wasn't planning their wedding right away, they weren't sending out invites, and they certainly wouldn't be heading off to Vegas anytime soon; but the word "marriage" was always alight in their minds.

* * *

"_Mom, how about this?" Troy lifted up yet another yet another shirt, anxiously waiting his mother's approval._

"_That one seems lovely Troy, as did the white one, the black one, and the dark blue one." She sighed, he was so nervous. She had no clue to why this was though, he was handsome, polite, sweet, charming. Why was he so nervous?_

_After that sentence he instantly panicked. What the fuck should he wear? "Then which one Mom, because I have to be at Ella's in less then thirty minutes! Which one do you think, out of the white, dark blue, light blue or black should I wear." He said this so fast, with an almost desperation sprayed on his face that it scared Lucille._

"_Honey, sit down, we need to have a little talk."_

_God, doesn't she see that I don't have time to chat? He shook his head anxiously. "No Mom, I don't have the time, just pick a-"_

"_Troy Alexander Bolton, sit down before I call Gabriella and tell her your not going." He immediately- but miserably sat down. "Sweetheart, I know Gabriella's mother is finally home, and your having this dinner tonight, and you want to make an impression; but if Maria Montez doesn't like you Troy, that's her loss. If she doesn't, Gabriella won't care, she loves you!"_

_He sighed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time this past week. Ever since Gabriella excitedly told him that her Mother would be home for a week or two, he knew that he would have to meet her sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before Gabriella had asked him to come over for dinner._

_So clearly Troy freaked out. _

_He knew about Miss Montez, and he knew he would have to put all of his outrage about her aside for Gabriella's sake. So he wouldn't mention a thing about Maria's travels over the years, he could do that. But the thought of her not liking him, made him upset in a way. Disappointed, as such. Maria was hugely important in Gabriella's life, he had learned that quickly, so therefore the thought of Maria not approving of her daughter's boyfriend, made him scared. He loved Gabriella, he truly did. He would do anything to make her happy. So he was going to try, with every bone in his body, to make her mother approve of him. _

_So evidently he was shit-scared._

_He had past girlfriends, but never serious, just casual, only lasting over a couple of weeks, so he never got round to meeting anyone's parent's. At least; not yet. _

_Gabriella and Troy had only been together two amazing months. They had shared the sacred I-love-you's probably more that two hundred times now, yeah, they had said it fast, but they found out fast; it was love at fist sight. He defintely didn't want Maria thinking it was just a fling, a teenage fling. That would soon end up of what seemed tragic in a seventeen year old mind, but in reality, it was just another summer romance. He didn't want her to think that at all. Any one with eye's could see that what they had, was not like an average teenage relationship. What they had was special; their relationship was the only secure thing that they had in both of their lives at the moment._

"_I know she loves me Mom, and I love her more than her or anyone else would ever understand. Ella loves her Mom, very much, and I..I, I want Maria to like me Mom. I'm not asking her to love me, I don't expect her to let me call her Mom and stuff; because I don't like her much anyway. I want Ella to be happy, I want her to know, that I can get along with her mother, if she can, with me."_

"_Oh Troy, you'll be fine, really…everyone knows that all the love you have in you heart is purely for Gabriella; if she doesn't see that, the woman's blind."_

_She felt sympathy for him, for a week he had been fretting and worrying about this day. He had been asking her all sorts of questions, like: What topics should he bring up during dinner. Should he bring a gift, if so, what gift? Should he be formal or casual? Should he kiss Gabriella briefly when he walks through the door? How should he greet Gabriella's mother? _

_You name it, Troy asked it._

_After he finally decided the white shirt, Troy was ready, off in his car to Gabriella's house. To say he was nervous, was an understatement. All week he had been thinking about this, wondering what could happen if everything went wrong. In a matter of minutes, he could be under the scrutinising icy eyes of Maria Montez, or some welcoming motherly arms. He wished for the latter._

_He pulled up in the driveway, and got the gift that his mother already greeted by Gabriella's smiling face at the front door. This made his jitters ease up a bit, she must have been waiting and looking for him from the front window._

"_Hey you." She whispered as she being pulled into a loving embrace._

"_Hey there Precious." He huskily whispered into her ears._

_She stepped back, and sneaked a look at him. "You look handsome…and nervous." _

_He smiled apprehensively. "Thank you baby, you look amazing. Yeah, I'm a little nervous."_

_She smiled cutely, just as one of her ebony curls fell in front of her eyes, Troy found it unbelievably strange that someone so sexy could have such an adorability aura to her. He soon came back from dreamland though as he saw Maria standing at the door. A faint smile on her face._

"_You kids just going to stand out here?" She smiled, when Gabriella blushed. Then again, so did Troy._

_A couple of hours later, Troy was fine, they all were. Maria asked him a normal questions, about college and basketball. He had no clue what he was worrying about, now again Maria would chat about her work, and how she was going to Thailand for a month and how she was thrilled to go. Gabriella would just stiffen, as if she couldn't even hear her. Troy got a bit agitated at that, he got the impression this is the first she had heard of her mother jetting off to Thailand, but of course, he never shown his feelings about this. But other than that, everything was running smoothly._

"_So Troy, do you have any idea about your intentions with my daughter, what are your ideas about you and Gabi's future?" She asked inquisitively, looking at him with a straight face and a fixed stare._

"_Mom!" Gabriella whispered, her cheeks reddened immeasurably. _

"_What? I'm only asking." Maria looked at him once again. If someone told Troy this a couple of hours ago, he would have shuddered at the thought of being put on the spot. But now, it was different. Every question Maria had ever asked him that night, he told the truth. Whereas some boyfriends would have lied to impress, Troy told everything straight out; as it was. So, he told Maria the truth on this particular question._

"_Well Miss Montez, I plan too woo her, marry her as soon as I can, but of course when she and I are fully ready, and following that, hopefully you'll have some grandchildren."_

_Maria and Gabriella looked on flabbergasted at what the blue-eyed man just said, then soon enough Gabriella blushed even a more darker rouge (if that was even possible.) But Troy wouldn't have known, he had just carried on eating his desert, looking like he had just said his mother's name was Lucille. As if, what he had just uttered was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to him, it was._

"_Hmm, we'll see."_

"_We will, I promise you that."_

* * *

"What are you thinking about now?" He laughed once more. He could always tell when she was deep in thought, she always had a far-away expression displayed in her eyes, her eyes always glowed too. He always noticed different things about her eyes.

"Just, when you met my Mom." He smiled inwardly knowing exactly which moment she reminiscing about. It was also the moment that would change there lives; and he couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I first want to start off, i'm sorry for the long, long, long wait. I'm going to be honest, I have the time, just not the right ideas? I think of an idea for a chapter, put it on paper, and it doesn't feel right? I've been thinking, and this is the best I came up with. Be honest, I want to know how you feel. :) This one's short, but I have another chapter written, and on it's way! It's longer too. Anyway, enough babbling. Enjoy and review! :) also **

* * *

Chapter 6

She was exquisite, and everyone knew it.

Her harmonic, enlightening giggles sung through the walls, attracting adoring smiles and sneaky glances from everyone. Her curly ebony locks were flowing beautifully down her golden back, the sun was beating down hard, and making her skin glow more than usual.

And he was in a total trance.

Their eyes couldn't help but meet each others from across the backyard, for what had to be at least a hundred times since the last fifteen minutes. Gabriella was talking to one of his aunts, he smiled, she fit right in. The whole of the Bolton family worshipped her, and she loved everyone in his family. Since Gabriella wasn't close to her mother or her father, she considered the Bolton's as her family, as they did too with her.

He was having a blast, it was his Mom and Dad's 20th wedding anniversary, so every single member of the family was there. When he said every single member, he meant every single member. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, you name it, they were all there, celebrating the love between Jack and Lucille. He looked at them admiringly, Lucille was stroking Jack's cheeks while doing so, he was kissing her fingers. Normally, he would be totally grossed out by his parents showing off sickly sweet love, but ever since he met Gabriella he was so carefree when it came to that. He fondly thought of when they both went skinny-dipping and remember feeling that no-one could ever touch them…

* * *

_The high they were on was magnificent. _

_They both just had the most exhilarating moment of their lives so far._

_They both just exclaimed their love for another. Oh, and they went bungee jumping._

_The drop was, high, gigantic, colossal in fact, and not to mention it was scary as hell. There faces were illuminated with a loving glow, smiles were planted firmly on their faces, and touches and kisses never ended. The crew had gone, the heat was now some-what bearable, and the sun was going down; and they couldn't have felt anymore content than they were at that moment in time. The atmosphere was calm, peaceful, and love was most definitely in the air. The captivating colours were shimmering the sky, such as blush coloured pinks, hazy orange, and soft purples._

_Troy sighed serenely, nuzzling his face into her curls. This, he thought, was exactly what heaven felt like. He couldn't believe he said it. He knew he loved her from the start, she was just…different. Special, not like any other girl he had met before. _

_She was the most expressive person he had ever encountered. You could tell if she was happy, sad, angry, hurt, you name it, you could tell how she was just by looking at her face. She'd tell stories, any kind, from what she saw on TV last night, to what clothing item she found at a cute store somewhere in the mall, and it'd be interesting. Her arms would be flailing, her eyes would be glimmering, and her face would just be oozing with fantasy. She could make anything seem interesting than it actually was._

_Her laugh was the cutest, most infectious, laugh he had ever heard. She was always giggling at something, usually it would be out of teasing Troy, or mocking Chad. But yeah, she laughed, and everyone joined her._

_She had seen probably almost every musical ever made. Modern or old, she had most likely have watched it. There are hundreds of musicals, but every time someone asked what her favourite was, she would always reply with West Side Story. She told Troy that ever since she could remember, she always wanted to play Maria, and Troy always grinned at this. Natalie Wood had always reminded him of her. It didn't matter how many she had watched in the past, the timeless classic would always be her favourite._

_She loved basketball. If she missed a Lakers game she would probably end up in tears. Of course, there are tons of girls that love watching basketball, but Troy had always thought that no girl could ever love Kobe and the Lakers like Gabriella did. One time, Gabriella had saved up for weeks to buy Troy a signed Lakers basketball from the King himself; Kobe Bryant. To go with his jersey that his dad had bought him, but he had only ever seen it once; she had kept it for herself. He adored the fact she got so into it though, she got sulky when they lost, and he always found the cute. He just always kissed her pout anyway. He knew she loved it when he played basketball. He'd always see her in the stands, gazing at him intensely like he was a God, never taking her eyes off him, even if he didn't have the ball._

_Yeah, she was special, and he would always remember this moment, just holding each other, so utterly drunk in love with her, watching the sun go down._

_Then, before he knew it, they were holding each other, still drunk in love with the other, but in the sparkling river they had just previously jumped in…naked. He can't remember who initiated it, who made the first move, his only recollection of the memory was they stopped gazing at the sunset, there eyes were transfixed with one another, and they had both just, did it. It was like a silent agreement, but it wasn't. They just went with it, they just wanted it to last, and they couldn't stop touching and then it happened. Clothes were shed, skins were embracing, lips were touching, and that was it. They had made love for the first time. And it was without a doubt, the most beautiful, indescribable thing that the two had ever experienced._

* * *

It was amazing, being inside of her. He was experienced, but she wasn't. So that meant extreme pressure was on the both of them, but it felt right. Like home, they belonged there. It was probably to fast, they probably should have discussed it before-hand, and they probably should have used a condom. But they didn't.

He knew it was so irresponsible, but she was on the Pill, and they were so caught up in the moment, that they were in their world. And in their world, possibly pregnancy worries were forgotten, they were in love. That's all that matters to them.

He groaned inwardly once more when he felt another few drops of sweat rolling down his muscled back. The sun was almost unbearable today, it was always hot in Albuquerque, but he had never received so much heat, quite like this. He glanced over from across the backyard, Gabriella was fanning herself with her hands, looking so unbelievably sexy that Troy had to turn away. He had these moments all the time, and it wasn't like a man-I'm-horny moment, it was like a oh-god-I-need-to-make-love-to-her-again-and-again moment.

He smiled at the thought of when the two just came back to reality from their love-making, they made love under the stars by the lake for hours on end, and talked and laughed and teased till the sun came up. When Troy finally turned on is phone, he found a dozen missed calls, no doubt from his worried mother; panicking about her son's disappearance. A lingering, saddened glance were shown across both eyes. The dream was over, back to reality. So they both got dressed, bundled up into Troy's truck, and made their way home. They both shared a sweet, dream-like goodbye, both clinging to each other, never wanting to let the moment go. Troy went home, to his outraged mother and father, and to be told, his curfew had shortened; a lot. No TV, no truck, no laptop, no video games, for a month. He didn't notice though, he was on too much of a high too notice.

He looked over once more, to find her intense chocolate gaze on him. He smiled.

I guess she couldn't wait for tonight either, after all, his parents were out of town for a whole weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So, I've gotten a lot of story alerts and stuff, which I'm extremely thrilled about. But, not much reviews. Please, I wanna know what you guys think! :) Anyways, hope you enjoy this one! Not so happy with it to be honest. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Her eyes were like a lion, frantically looking for her prey. But in this case, it turned out she was desperately searching for her love.

Usually, she could spot him in a crowd, he always had people smothering him at school, either guys congratulating him on his latest basketball victory or girls flirting with him like there was no tomorrow.

But this time she just couldn't spot him.

Their she was standing, at the very top of East High School overlooking her fellow students below, in _their _special sanctuary. This school had and always will be gigantic to her, ever since she first timidly stepped into the walls of the place she was instantaneously bombarded with curious stares and gossip-filled whispers, but then soon after, the excitement over the new girl decreased. No-one even bothered to give a second glance to her, well, except jocks. Who thought she was smoking hot, but never uttered it aloud, since she was a geek who only had three friends…who were also geeks. She never really gelled with anyone apart from Taylor, Kelsi and Martha, she was sort of; invisible. Then Troy happened.

After she had met him mysteriously at the bonfire, her thoughts were just completely focused on him. She found herself waiting anxiously waiting for a text, she had now decided that blue, was most definitely her favourite colour, and not just any blue; his blue eyes. She couldn't stop replaying every word he had ever spoken to her, every look, every timid touch. So when she found out she was at the same school as him, she was beyond ecstatic; and vice-versa.

A few weeks of being flirty friends, they were together, and the whole school went wild.

Everyone who was anyone knew Troy Bolton, and if they didn't know him, they had to have heard of him. It was Troy Bolton after all. So when he suddenly had a girlfriend, everyone was in awe. In awe that it was Gabriella Montez who was East High's nobody? In awe that Troy had that indescribable look in his eyes and the permanent glowing smile fixed on his face whenever she was around him? Nobody really had a good enough reason to say why they were shocked. They just were.

Of course, Troy had girlfriends in the past. But they would fade away in a couple of weeks or so, it wasn't that he was a player, he just, never found that spark. He wasn't expecting love at first sight, he was just seventeen. But he just wanted a girl who was…well, he didn't even know himself. It never occurred to him that he would find the love of his life so soon. Everyone soon quickly caught on that his new girlfriend was different to his past ones.

So her new status at the school was being Troy Bolton's girl. Sometimes she liked it, sometimes she hated it. She was soon catapulted into popularity and the rest as they say, was history.

She scanned the car park once again, his car was still there. She kept looking and looking until she found sight of him. She soon got bored. He was twenty minutes late, free period was almost over. After that, everyone would be heading home.

God, why did she have to be so impatient? Why wasn't he here yet? Her questions were left unanswered. She wanted to talk about their date on Friday, he never told her about these. Which bothered her sometimes, since she never knew what to wear. She always bribed, blackmailed, and kissed up to him. Sometimes she would even resort to the puppy dog eyes and the pout, which usually always worked. But he was always stubborn when he planned dates, he wanted each and everyone of them to be special, and different from the last. That was one of many things she loved about him, he always wanted to her to be happy.

* * *

"_Psst, baby." She felt a nudge to her arm, impacting goosebumps to spring out on her golden flesh. Her head swivelled to the left a soon as his husky voice filled her ears._

"_Yeah?" She replied in the same tone, since they were in Biology, and Mr Parker had no tolerance for talking whatsoever._

"_Well, I wanted to ask you something before, but Chad and his great timing came along. So I just wond-_

"_Ahh, it's always the same ones isn't it class?_

_Simultaneously their actions froze. Whispers had been shushed by the booming voice ahead causing the embarrassed faces to raise up and look at the frowning man at the head of the class. _

"_Since you young lovers," They blushed at this. Everyone knew they were together, hey, even the teachers knew. But when someone had to pinpoint the fact in a crowded room, you could say their faces do get a little…flushed. "just had to share your sweet nothings in my class, would you care to share this with the rest of us? Were dying to know aren't we?"_

_Every amused face that was staring intently at the two avidly shook their heads. After all, it was true, everyone at East High would always wonder how they were like on the outside of school. Very few people got to see how they acted together, were they a loving couple who were always cooing? Or were they a fiery headstrong one? That clashed violently and would have powerful make-up sex after every disagreement._

_No-one knew._

_They were private, they didn't show off their love; and they didn't need too. The occasional lip-lock by the lockers were a given, but they certainly didn't have large neon signs glowing on their heads saying "Look at us! We are a couple!"_

_Gabriella went a rouge tone darker and stuttered shyly, not daring to look at Troy or Mr Parker in the eyes. Troy on the other hand…_

"_Well Mr Parker, not that it's anyone else's business but ours, I was going to ask Gabriella if she wanted to go out on a date on Friday night."_

_Mr Parker, as well as the rest of the class, looked on in astonishment at his blasé manner. A few clear of his throat though and Mr Parker was back on track._

"_Well, Mr Bolton, I suggest you should keep your romancing skills to yourself until this class is over, and then you can charm Miss Montez. Understood?"_

"_Yes sir, looking forward to it." He grinned cheekily, sniggers flew round the room, while Gabriella shook her head, thinking the exact same thoughts that Troy was thinking in that moment._

_Her arms snuck around his waist while a blissful sigh flew out of his lips. He turned around to see a pearly white grin that mirrored his own._

"_So…Friday huh?" _

_He chuckled involuntarily. "Yeah, if your free?"_

"_Well, I'll just have to call my other boyfriends, just to make sure my schedule isn't fully booked up with all these dates I'm getting lately." A cheeky glint shone through her eyes, while Troy playfully glared._

"_Oh yeah, well I wouldn't want to jeopardize your precious schedule, I'll just call Angelina or Penelope to see if there free." He retorted back teasingly while Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Hmm, yeah maybe we could make it a double date?"_

_A wide grin split his face. "Awesome."_

_They were always like this, teasing and laughing was the norm for them. They both had the same sense of humour, and from the start they had both gelled with each other rapidly. They were always teaming up and playing hilarious pranks on people. Usually Chad, but whatever._

_For the next few minutes they were just canoodling and being them. Laughing and whispering sweet things to one another. Until the annoying bell popped their little bubble to pieces so the were soon dragged back to the reality that was East High. They both groaned while everyone rushed to there classes._

"_Meet me at our place at free period k? Might be a couple of minutes late though."_

"_It's ok, I'll be waiting for you."_

_Both wrapped up in each other with loving, adoring grins on their faces, neither knew which one should take the first step and go to class. Troy kissed her temple and her lips, said his goodbyes and was off, leaving her there, by herself in the hall, extremely late for her next class._

"_Shit."_

* * *

As soon as her memory finished she felt a pair of lips on top of her raven hair. She jumped and turned swiftly to be met by a huge swoon-worth smile, _that _smile, that was only for her.

He sniggered cutely. "Sorry, did I scare you?" A teasing smile resting pleasantly on his face.

"Yeah actually you did." She glared wickedly. "Where have you been?"

"Practise, sorry I'm late. Dad's been pushing a lot lately."

Gabriella frowned at this. Troy's dad always wanted the best for Troy, and when she came onto the scene, Jack Bolton didn't like her at all. She was a distraction, and according to Jack; that wasn't a good thing at all. But as soon as Jack caught on that his son was now seventeen, and that his son was very much in love and completely infatuated with the girl he grown to liking her. Well, really more than that. Throughout the time that Jack had known Gabriella, he had grown to love her, as if she was his own daughter; the daughter that he and Lucille had never birthed. But another one of Jack's loves was basketball, and he would do whatever it took to get his son all the way. Which sometimes causes problems between him and Troy.

"I mean, I get it, championships and scholarships are hard, but I'm trying. Sometimes, I'm just exhausted and I- I we-"

"Hey, it's ok, you don't have to explain to me baby, I know." She embraced him passionately, and he buried his face in her black spirally locks. "Hey, you know what? Why don't we just chill tonight? You know, just be couch potatoes, be lazy as we possibly can, and stuff our faces that would most likely make us morbidly obese!"

He laughed loudly, while a smile lit up her face, she loved his laugh. "Babe, that sounds like your idea of a great night."

"Troy, how many times have I got to say this? I am not going to the gym with you. That's your thing."

"Well, if you want to cheer me up, then that's what will make me happy." He gave a cheeky grin and she pouted.

"Babe, it's embarrassing, you are great. You look amazing, you have no problem at with weights or anything like that. You are probably one of the most health-freak, sportiest people I know. Whereas I, am the carefree, greedy, hates-playing-sports one. I think that's how it should stay, okay? I mean, c'mon, you and I know it, I can't stick to the easier things like a treadmill. I run like a loser."

He laughed again, and she thought maybe this was a good way to cheer him up instead.

"Baby, you know I love your run. But fine, you know what, we won't do that. Even if I do want to see your fine flexible self getting all sweaty and hot."

"Hmm, is that what you do when you see a hot girl at the gym, when I'm not there?" She smirked, she knew he wouldn't dream of fantasizing about other women, he always said that there was no point, since it wouldn't turn him on, since it wasn't her.

Smirking back, "Never, and you know it."

"You really are sporty aren't you? I'm not kidding, I could totally see you in 10/20 years time being a big star, you know chillin' out with Kobe and stuff."

"Hmm, I'm sure my dad would love that." He said sardonically. He saw the sympathy flash on her beautiful eyes, and diverted the subject. "So, if you see me in 20 years time, chillin' with Kobe and flirting with Angelina Jolie," He winked playfully. "Where do you see yourself in 20 years time?"

"Babe, just to let you know, there won't be a chance in hell for you to bag Angelina Jolie, since she would probably have a million more kids and be you know, older. And, where do I see myself?"

"Yeah, well apart from being married to me, of course."

She grinned lovingly. "You sure you wanna marry me, Bolton?"

He mirrored her grin. "Hey, you know what they say, when you know; you know."

Excitement ran through their veins, and tingles travelled up their spines even thinking about the day. Eyes locked, as the school bell rung in the background. But yet, they still didn't take each other's eyes off one another.


End file.
